


Messing with Mortal Wizards

by CrystalAzul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Blood and Torture, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Comedy, Dimension Travel, Dolores Umbridge Bashing, F/M, Family Drama, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Happy Murder Family, Hermione Granger Bashing, Idiots in Love, Loki (Marvel) is Harry Potter's Parent, Loki's Kids (Marvel), Love at First Sight, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, Murder, Necromancy, Not Canon Compliant, Order of the Phoenix Bashing (Harry Potter), Psychopaths In Love, Ron Weasley Bashing, Shadow Travel (Percy Jackson), Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Trickster Gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAzul/pseuds/CrystalAzul
Summary: Harry Potter has always been the Master and Emperor of Death but Harry Potter... wasn't always Harry Potter.Wherein The Death Gods of various pantheons decide their Awesome Boss is sorely needing a vacation. So, they invent a murder game where their prey unknowingly springs back to life after each kill. A near-endless game of cat and mouse! While on vacation, Hadrian meets and falls in love with the adorably feisty Olympian Underworld Prince, Niccolò (Nico) di Angelo.
Relationships: Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Percy Jackson), Hecate (Percy Jackson)/Loki (Marvel), Isis/Osiris (Ancient Egyptian), Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Nico di Angelo/Harry Potter
Comments: 40
Kudos: 361





	1. Proposing Murder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1001 Ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365367) by [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties). 



> Whats~up?! I'm in self-isolation due to an international pandemic and couldn't sleep OR focus on a pre-written story. So, here I am writing a NEW story. I probably shouldn't be writing another story but here I am. *Shrugs*
> 
> KEY;  
> ~Spell Casting~  
> ~Parseltongue/Dragon's Tongue~  
> ~Beast Speak~  
> *^*^*^*^*Reading Material.**^*^*^*^*  
> “Regular Speech”  
> "Thoughts"  
> "Telepathy"  
> **********Flash Back**********

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Hades proposes a game of murder.

#  **Chapter 1. Proposing Murder**

King Hades proposes a game of murder.

* * *

**Timeline:** 0 -- **Location:** Empire of Death, Emperor Hadrian’s Palace

**POV:** Hadrian Lokison **\-- Titles:** The Master and Emperor of Death, Boy-Who-Lived, Man-Who-Conquered, Lord Black, Lord Potter, Lord Peverell, King of Hogwarts, etcetera.

The Master and Emperor of Death, Hadrian Lokison strums his fingers on his solid black marble desk while looking down at the list of recently deceased. Hadrian is bored, lonely, and misses people. He doesn't count being around the dead or non-afterlife-oriented Gods. The dead only have so much to say and do. Other Gods are interesting but like most of his friends his domain lines in the dead and the afterlife. Non-death-oriented Gods don't care overly much for Death-oriented Gods. Unsurprisingly, most of his friends are Death Gods and Goddesses as a result. His friends that aren't a Death God or Goddess are still somehow affiliated with Death’s division.

Due in part to their profession most afterlife-oriented deities have a rather dark and very sadistic sense of humor. Keeping dark jokes to yourself just leads to laughing at bad times and being seen as crazy by the masses. Not to mention their rather dark aurora and deathly pale skin scares most people off. It's taxing to hide one's aurora from other Gods and most take it as a personal affront if you try. Apparently, all this together makes afterlife-oriented Gods and Goddesses appear scary, unhinged, rude, and unapproachable. Go figure.

Additionally, the deity Hadrian Lokison doesn't conform to any specific pantheon given that his position as The Master and Emperor of Death makes him the head of Death’s division. The title ‘Master and Emperor of Death’ means the individual is essentially Death itself. This means all of his current friends in and out of various pantheons are his subordinates. Good for morale but bad for one's self-esteem. This is what has led to Hadrian being bored, lonely, and missing his friends on this particular day. 

* * *

**Timeline:** 0 **\-- Location:** Empire of Death, Emperor Hadrian’s Palace  
**POV:** Hadrian Lokison **\-- Titles:** The Master and Emperor of Death, Boy-Who-Lived, Man-Who-Conquered, Lord Black, Lord Potter, Lord Peverell, King of Hogwarts, etcetera.

Hadrian looks up from his finished paperwork at the knock on his office door. “Come in! Lord Thanatos, King Hades? What brings you two here?" Hadrian asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Is now a bad time Master?" Lord Thanatos asks, refraining from entering just yet as King Hade's waves from behind the shadow of Than’s large black wings.

“No, now’s fine. I just finished the last batch of the paperwork for the most recent timeline to suffer from _them_. What can I do for you, or are you lot just stopping by for a chat?”

“We’re bored and wanted to bug the boss with an idea we came up with the other day.” King Hades admits with a careless shrug easily filing in behind Lord Thanatos as Than hesitantly and slowly enters the room.

“It helps that it’s currently summer.” Lord Thanatos points out.

 _‘Ah, Queen Persephone is gone._ ’

"We all came up with a great way to play with _them_. Maybe even beat _them_ at their own game." King Hades states while plopping down on one of the two leather wingback chairs in front of their Emperor’s desk. King Hades has selected, today at least, to look like a middle-aged man in a black business suit. He looks and smells like he spent the entire day working at a funeral parlor, maybe even as a funeral director. Knowing Hades he likely did, though working out the _why_ will prove to be interesting. 

“I’m listening. It's not like we can’t fix everything after." Emperor Hadrian agrees already knowing who King Hades is referring to. They talk about ‘ _the lot of them’_ often enough to warrant code words and a certain tone of voice being used... "You two have an idea of which timeline?" Hadrian asks with a smirk. Unlike the other Gods, Death Gods aren't restricted to one specific timeline or dimension. A fact that is not a secret but not widely known either.

"As you know you never survived past your life with the Dursleys in any timeline but your own. But yes, I have a specific timeline in mind. Timeline 00169. Your sister, Queen Hela, has suggested we have some fun with the basterds that have been making our lives and jobs endless annoying torture.” King Hades says with a carefree shrug.

“I proposed that we turn it into a game.” Lord Thanatos explains, excited but still as reserved as always. 

“Lord Anubis and King Osiris are fine with it but Queen Isis made a good suggestion.” King Hades points out.

“Yes, Queen Isis said, ‘We should try to keep the death toll down during our peak times’. It's not a rule of our made-up game but it will help keep things sane in the long run."

"Rules?" Emperor Hadrian asked while leaning forward interested. Oh, they have definitely planned this out in advance, not that he's complaining. A vacation will do everyone some good, him most of all.

King Hades grins a bit madly, his chocolate brown eyes gleaming in the fluorescent-light with hits of well-managed insanity. "Torture and mind games are allowed, of course. I highly doubt any of us can make _the lot of them_ any more insane than they already are. They’re an insane disease as it is.” King Hades says with a dismissive wave. “If you do manage to send them to an asylum you get bonus points. The longer they reside there and the more secure the facility or the more serious the diagnosis the more points you receive.”

"You lose points for being caught torturing someone or leaving scars visible to outsiders." Lord Thanatos excitedly pipes in. "Outsiders being anyone unaware of the game. You also lose points if you actually kill someone out of annoyance.”

“Obviously killing people isn't off-limits though.” King Hades points out.

“Right, but you get extra bonus points if everyone just thinks they died from an accident or any nuisance from the lot of them, are blamed for a death they didn't actually cause." Lord Thanatos says his raven feathered wings fluttering in excitement while he otherwise holds still. “The longer it takes anyone to realize someone is dead the better.”

"Interesting. A very intriguing game you have come up with.” Emperor Hadrian praises, while absently tapping his fingers to a symphony on his desk... “I take it everyone will have their reapers keeping score?”

“Naturally.” King Hades agrees with an easy grin. “We already have teams lined up to keep track and record the game. We can sit back and watch our work later. Here's a copy of the rules and everything.”

“Which reaper unions are keeping track and who all is playing?” Emperor Hadrian asks pulling out a roll of parchment and copying down the listed rules on one side and the names of the participants on another.

“We’re doing full teams of six. Your sister, Queen Hela, and your current demigod sibling Alex Fierro have already agreed to join your team.” Seeing his confusion King Hades rushes to explain. “Alex Fierro lives in Timeline 00169, they're homeless and your parents are… well they're trying to, well, do a better job of parenting.”

Emperor Hadrian nods to show he understands and King Hades continues on as though he was never interrupted. “Your brothers, Fenrir and Jor both want in. We've placed them with your team. You just need one more member. Don't look at me like that! I’m sure we can find someone.” King Hades says abashed. “Look we tried, okay! Everyone was already teamed up by the time we asked and you need seven to form a team and name it. It's in the rules!” King Hades says while pointing to the rules Emperor Hadrian has already copied down.

“What about my parents? Couldn't one of them join my team?” Emperor Hadrian asks, annoyed by the setback and allowing a slight growl to creep into his voice.

“Prince Loki and Lady Hecate want in on the game but claim they don't plan to win. Besides, they've already formed their own team.”

“With who? And what do you mean they don't want to win? Since when? Those two are the biggest sore losers I know!” Emperor Hadrian demands exasperated by the obvious lie.

“I know, I know but that's what they've said, _repeatedly_. Lord Anubis, Lady Nephthys, King Osiris, and Queen Isis have already joined ‘Team Chaotic Necromancy’. Persephone and I are teaming up with Lord Thanatos, Lord Hypnos, Lady Nyx, and Lord Erebus. Pers named our team, ‘Team Nightshade’. Get it? Because nightshade either kills or puts someone to sleep. Clever right?”

“Very.” Emperor Hadrian agrees, honestly amused and impressed by the chosen team names. “What are the stakes?"

"Whichever team wins gets a holiday in any timeline while everyone else distracts the Norns and the Fates."

Emperor Hadrian leaned back in his chair and thought about it. The Fates and the Norns would have a fit once they found out but that wasn't anything new. The six women never have agreed on anything unless they are fussing over him and lecturing his subordinates. Some nonsense about him being the youngest elder God despite being Death itself and thus superior in authority. 

"Deal." Emperor Hadrian readily agreed. 

“Awesome! Well, we’ve got to go. Kingdom to run, T-shirts to make.” King Hades says getting up and stretching.

“T-shirts?” Emperor Hadrian asked bewildered.

“Yes, we promised Queen Persephone we would make team memorabilia.” Lord Thanatos agrees, already walking out the door.

“Oi! Wait a minute! I still need a sixth teammate!” Emperor Hadrian calls.

“I’m sure you can find someone!” Lord Thanatos assures before disappearing in a flutter of feathers outside his warded office.

“Try the demigod camps if your that worried.” King Hades cackles fading into a shadow once outside his warded office.

“Bloody prats.” Emperor Hadrian mutters fondly once again alone in his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two halves of a soul collide at Mcdonalds, of all places, how romantic. *Rolls Eyes*
> 
> I finally found the missing fanfiction files! Yay! Then I had to edit this whole thing. I had Nico as 10?? Like what? Talk about creepy! He supposed to be 16 before all of this.

#  **Chapter Two. Souls Collide**

* * *

**Timeline:** 00169 **\-- Location:** Midgard, Planet Earth, New York, New York,   
**POV:** Hadrian Freyr Lokison **\-- Titles:** The Master and Emperor of Death, Boy-Who-Lived, Man-Who-Conquered, Lord Black, Lord Potter, Lord Peverell, King of Hogwarts, etc.

The Master Emperor of Death, Hadrian Lokison laughs quietly to himself as he makes his way down the streets of New York. Should anyone look at him they would see a 17-year-old boy dressed in a green leather jacket, a black shirt, black jeans and green converse walking down the street reading a comic book. The only thing correct about that assessment is those are clothes he is wearing and he's truly walking the streets of New York. Hadrian’s actually reading the self-updating rules of the game nearly every Death God is partaking in. Not to mention he's aeons older than the very timeline he's in right now.

Flipping the page Hadrian frowns in thought at the passage he just read before another wide crazed smile covers his face. Apparently too many people wanted to kill the half-blood Albus Dumbledore, the entire muggle Dursley family including Marjorie Dursely, the half-creature Dolores Umbridge, the muggleborn Hermione Granger and certain members of the pureblood Weasley family. Thanks to the massive hit on their heads _the lot of them_ will just respawn with a quick reset by the local reaper union. No one but a Death-God, a Death-Demigod, a Reaper or a Reaper-in-Training will even remember what happened. It will be like the total event hadn't occurred. Of course, once the game is overall bets are off on whether the people in question live or die. They've never had a murder game exactly like this one before. He is going to enjoy this vacation. 

It has been too long since he's taken any time off work. All around him his mother’s mist conceals the chaos of the Gods, Monsters, demigods, demi-monsters, and various magical societies. Meanwhile, mutants and actual superheroes fight an endless, bloody and chaotic battle of mortality in full view of everyone and their mother. Hadrian's not been in timeline 00169 long but he can already see the appeal. His innate desire for chaos, magic and death are partially sated just by being in this timeline. Since he's on vacation, Hadrian doesn't have anything to fill his time with. He plans to stall until Hogwarts starts. After all, that's when anything interesting will be happening. Right now he's filling his time by reading up on the basics of this timeline and the rules of; ‘The 2008 Death Game Extravaganza; Where murder is not just an art, its a sport!’. 

The Master and Emperor of Death, Hadrian Lokison sighs in blissful relief when he spots McDonald's. He had allowed himself to get hungry and the familiar fast-food chain is a sight for sore eyes. He hasn't had anything other than snacks and hors d'oeuvres in _centuries_. Which may seem sad but a benefit of his realms and powers being for-the-dead allows most of the inhabitants of his realm to go actual aeons without eating. Though they do have an economy that sells food amongst other things in most Kingdoms. No McDonalds though. At least not yet. Maybe he'll talk to his sister, Queen Hela about it. It'd be a hit, and if it's not he won't be blamed like if he were to form one himself.

* * *

**Timeline:** 00169 **\-- Location:** Midgard, Planet Earth, New York, New York, Mcdonalds   
**POV:** Niccolò ‘Nico’ Savio di Angelo **\-- Titles:** Lord di Angelo, Heir Prince of Hades

Nico was already having a bad day to top off the end of a horribly shitty few months. Three months ago, Nico caught Will, his boyfriend of two years, cheating on him with some mortal bitch. She was even wearing wedding rings, the whore. Nico spent the rest of the month with Leo in the Hephaestus cabin crying his heart out and plotting his revenge. Leo caved on him and called the rest of their friends over. Piper rounded up the entire Aphrodite cabin and they brought over a shit ton of ice cream, peanut butter and chocolate as well as regular food and drinks. Percy, Jason and spent a week with Nico and Leo in the Hades cabin. They basically had a weeklong sleepover and watched a classic Disney movie marathon. 

Frank, covered for Hazel as she placed a curse on an unsuspecting Will. Will will now slowly begin telling only the truth. Travis and Connor even got together to ensure their pranks that are seemingly just lying around will target Will. Over the next month, everyone helped Nico collect a shit ton of incriminating evidence against Will. Apparently the bastard has been cheating on him for the two years they've been together! They all spent weeks collecting photos and videos which they put into a slideshow. Nico broke up with Will at last night’s campfire after presenting said slideshow. He crashed in his bed after making sure to lock and ward his door. Children of the Sun can be vengeful and loyal little fuckers.

Then this morning, the Hades cabin’s hot and cold water settings decided to malfunction way beyond all logical reason. Nico was abruptly woken by what can only be described as literal hellfire and boiling water drawn from the very pits of Tartarus. Actual fire pouring out of his five showerheads and onto his skin was surprisingly tolerable compared to being beaten and pierced by thousands of tiny sharp shards of ice and hale. Still, this morning’s shower was quick, fruitless, and painful. Which is how the 16-year-old discovered he's immune to being burned alive or frozen to death. Both are things that kill mortals and even kill other demigods. Nico can still feel temperatures and light touch, thank the Gods. Things like fire and frostbite just apparently don't leave any actual scars or burns. He's still covered in tiny scratches from the dam ice and hale though. 

After surviving his morning shower, Nico walked into his bedroom to find the entire room had been ransacked and painted in various shades of puke yellow and gaudy pink. He went to his closet to find ALL of his freshly washed clothes bleached and ripped to shreds in a cruel prank by one of the other demigod campers. His entire wardrobe… just gone. Even his belongings from the ’30s. Everything he has left to remind him of his dead mother and his dead big sister, Bianca, just… gone. Which meant his plans for the day were cancelled and he went shopping for _four full wardrobes and a door-lock._ He had no choice but to _go shopping in a makeshift grey and black toga_. At least he now has four complete wardrobes. They're classy in a modern-ish punk/goth way according to the helpful assistant who took helping his toga-clad self as her daily-act-of-good. 

His day seemingly got better if a bit weird when he came back to find three Iris voicemails from his Dad, King Hades, and his Stepmom, Queen Persephone and then one from them both Apparently there's an upcoming game every Death God, Death-Demigod, Death-Angel and Reaper are partaking in. They're calling it, ‘The 2008 Death Game Extravaganza; Where murder is not just an art, its a sport!’. From what Nico's gathered, the game is taking place in some mortal magic school in Scotland. From what Mother told him, before being murdered by King Zeus, the event’s likely being hosted at Hogwarts. He's been invited to attend both the mortal magic school and participate in the game. Nico's actually too old to attend the school hell, he even just graduated from Durmstrang. Thankfully de-ageing potions will be freely provided to anyone wanting to attend Hogwarts itself. 

From what Nico's gathered from the Iris message, the pamphlet ad, and the game’s rule booklet, the death game sounds like a murder free for all. They're mainly targeting a few specific mortals but there's nothing saying other mortals are out of the question. In fact, it’s heavily and repeatedly implied to just cover your tracks if you target anyone else. The best part is if you're not a Death God, Death-Demigod, Death-Angel or a Reaper you'll remain completely unaware of the event happening and the deaths occurring. All in all, it’s _exactly_ Nico’s kind of thing. Unfortunately, Nico has not been able to get ahold of his Dad, King Hades, or his Stepmom, Queen Persephone to either confirm or deny his participation. Whoever is answering the Underworld’s phone just hums, huffs or growls in response to anything he asks or says! He's not even sure at this point if there’s even a team with a spot open for him to join! 

By the time his sixth call ends up on hold, he's pissed off and craving something familiar and greasy to eat. So, Nico left a voicemail confirming his participation and shadow travelled to his favourite New York City McDonald's. He had just picked up his order when some _idiot_ caused him to drop his McDonalds! He now has ketchup and coke ALL OVER his brand new shirt and custom leather jacket! Nico spun around fully prepared to tell the kid off then give the idiot a shiner. He's been cheated on, lost everything reminding him of his mortal family and now he’s ruined the new leather jacket he bought to replace his old one. Damn, can this year get any worse? Just when he opened his mouth his eyes met a pair of exotic bright green eyes glowing with the power of magic and the mist and the unmistakable power of a Death God. 

Nico cringed even as his face flushed and his heart began beating rapidly at the sight of the hot as fuck Death God. The profanity on the tip of his tongue slipped away and Nico can feel his face heat. Shit. Now is _so_ not the time to fall for a literal God. Nico knows for a fact that most Gods have a habit of indiscriminately killing and just getting away with mass murder. Watching Zeus just straight up kill his mother as a kid and then being invited to join in on ‘The 2008 Death Game Extravaganza’ just this morning kinda cemented that fact in his memory. The Gods could probably have an entire war and no one would ever realise it. Shit, they have had wars without anyone realising it. Nico has even participated in a few. 

“Oh my Gods, I am so sorry!” the unknown Death God in a 17-year-old’s body said as he frantically gestured to Nico’s now ruined shirt and jacket. "Shit! I’ve ruined your entire outfit! Look, I’ll pay for replacement clothes, yeah? Let me buy you something to replace your meal first." he said, already making his way back over to the counter.

Nico could only nod dumbly when his brain registered the hot stranger's swift and honest apology and the offer of the unknown Death God paying for his new meal. It just registered in his brain that the hot Death God wanted to pay for an entirely new outfit when his brain just shut down. The next thing Nico knew his leather jacket and shirt had been cleaned with the mist and magic. He's now sitting at one of the indoor tables with a new meal and Coke in front of him. The unknown and unbelievably adorable Death God sitting opposite of him with his own happy meal and Sprite already starting on his meal. Nico looks down at his own food before digging in himself.

* * *

**Timeline:** 00169 **\-- Location:** Midgard, Planet Earth, New York, New York, Mcdonalds   
**POV:** Hadrian Lokison **\-- Titles:** The Master and Emperor of Death, Boy-Who-Lived, Man-Who-Conquered, Lord Black, Lord Potter, Lord Peverell, King of Hogwarts, etc.

Hadrian Lokison smiles blissfully happily (and slightly crazed) as he dips his fries into his ketchup. His whole existence he’s wondered _when_ and occasionally even _if_ he’ll ever find someone to share his love, power, immortality, and domain with. For quite possibly the first time in his life he understands just what his parents and friends meant when they would simply say ‘ _You'll know when you see them.’_ Sucks that they're only 16 according to their life-counter, but he can manage to be friends until his match reaches full adulthood.

“What’s a Death God doing in a New York Mcdonalds?” The Olympian Death-Demigod in front of him asks confused, breaking the comfortable silence. 

Hadrian smiles at the unintentional pickup line as he swallowed his ketchup covered fries. He cocked his head to the side and answered the inquiry with a question of his own once he places what seems so familiar about the kid. “What's the Heir Prince of Hades doing in a New York Mcdonalds?” 

“I was hungry,” the Heir Prince of Hades responds with a frown. “and I’m not my Dad’s heir.”

“You sure about that?” Hadrian countered amusedly before taking a sip of his Sprite.

“I’m pre~etty sure he would have mentioned it at some point.” the still-unnamed Heir Prince responds with a wry grin before taking a bite of his burger. While Hadrian knows the guy’s name that would come off as so~ooo creepy without at least proper introductions. 

*Hum* Hadrian hums in thought before swallowing his food. “I’ll be sure to tell King Hades he's neglected to inform you. Cuz’ I’m fairly certain he's mentioned having already named you his heir. Pers was pretty pissed about it but she can't actually get with-child so it was kinda a moot point. Really wish I hadn't been a fly on the wall for that argument. It was really messy not to mention loud.”

“Wait, you know my parents?” the Heir Prince of Hades asks surprised.

“Yeah,” Hadrian says with a shrug before popping another handful of fries into his mouth while they're still warm.

The still-unnamed Heir Prince of Hades stares at him for a long moment before asking, “How? I mean, how do you know my Dad and Stepmom? They're pretty antisocial from what I’ve gathered.”

Hadrian can't help it, he snorts then breaks out into a fit of giggles. “Hades, and, and Pers? Antisocial?” he demands once he's gotten over his laughter. “Oh, my Gods where in Helheim did you hear that?” 

“It’s what everyone says.” the adorable Olympian Death-Demigod fumes.

“Who’s this ‘everyone’?” Hadrian asks using finger quotes to show how absurd he finds the prospect of Queen Persephone and King Hades being antisocial. 

“Why?” the adorable and still, still unnamed Heir Prince of Hades demands with a cute glare. It's likely meant to be impressive. Instead, it makes the Heir Prince of the Underworld look like an angry murder kitten. ' _So. Freakin’. Cute'_

“I really want to meet them so I know who to stay clear of,” Hadrian says with a shrug. 

“What do you mean?” the Heir Prince of Hades asks. He now looks like confused little murder kitten. 

‘ _Gods this guy is so freaking adorable. Not to mention hot as hell._ ’ Hadrian thinks to himself before explaining. “King Hades and Queen Persephone are two of the most outgoing and outspoken people I’ve ever met. Hell, I think they're the most outgoing and happy married couple I know,” he adds before laughing at the face the Prince makes. 

“Is that- I mean how do you know them?” The young Heir Prince of Hades asks.

“They took me in when I became a God.” Hadrian says with a shrug “My parents were still dealing with all the government bullshit that kept them from talking to me. Pers and Hades distracted me by dragging me to parties and practically every social event happening at the time until I came out of my shell. They still feel free to simply pop by unexpectedly and drag me into whatever game, party, or event they've got planned. It's why I’m on vacation right now actually.” Hadrian says before popping a fry into his mouth. _‘Ugh! Cold fry! Gross.’_

“You're serious? You actually know my parents and think they're nice and outgoing.” the STILL unnamed Heir Prince of Hades asks before saying “Oh my Gods, you're serious.”

“No, my name’s Hadrian Lokison but you can call me Adrian,” Hadrian says deciding to take the initiative to introduce himself first since the other is clearly foregoing basic manners. Which, Rude. Thankfully it can be excused due to his obvious shock. 

“What? Oh! Hi, I’m Niccolò di Angelo, but everyone just calls me Nico.” Nico, the son of King Hades and Heir Prince to the Underworld says with a blush. “I- I didn't realise that I hadn’t introduced myself either. But- uh, you said you've never actually seen my Dad or Stepmom be anti-social. How come I've never heard of them _being social_?” he asks clearly bewildered.

“I honestly don't know,” Hadrian says deep in thought and absentmindedly picking at his, now cold, disgusting, french fries. “The Hades and Persephone I know are outgoing and bubbly but goth and gothic to the max. I know they don't get along with most of their family. Their family disagrees with their marriage and demean their professions and interests. They tend to put on a front when forced to spend time with them…”

“That would explain it,” Nico says drawing Hadrian out of his thoughts. “I’ve kinda begun doing the same in all honesty. People are really distrusting of any child of the underworld. Being a child of the underworld comes with a lot of drawbacks but honestly, the perks make it worth it.”


	3. Meeting the Family

#  **Chapter Three. Meeting the Family**

* * *

**Timeline:** 00169 **\-- Location:** Midgard, Planet Earth, New York, New York  
**POV:** Niccolò ‘Nico’ Savio di Angelo **\-- Titles:** Heir di Angelo, Heir Prince of Hades

“So, exactly how close are you to my Dad and Queen Persephone?” Nico asks as they leave the McDonald's and begin walking with no clear destination in mind.

"They're my parents' best mates,” Adrian says with a careless shrug. “So, while I’m friends with both Pers and Hades, they're kinda… like a second set of parents. I guess? I think I view them as a cool Aunt and Uncle more than anything." Adrian explains with a self-deprecating laugh. “Which sucks sometimes since I’m technically their boss.”

“Wait, _what_?” Nico demands freezing in his tracks and ducking into a side alley.

“What?” Adrian asks, confused while also stepping off the cracked sidewalk filled with chattering crowds and into the empty alleyway.

“You said-” Nico blinks confused and flustered before gathering his thoughts. “You said, you're my parents' boss? What do you mean by that? I mean-” here Nico pauses to regather his straying thoughts. “My dad is Hades. He's the King of the Underworld and the afterlife so… how does he have a boss?”

“Oh, well I’m The Master and Emperor of Death,” Adrian replies with an embarrassed blush and an awkward shrug, like being an emperor of other Gods is embarrassing and not _totally awesome_. “I’m the boss of every pantheon's various Death Gods.” Adrian continues. “That includes the Kings and Queens of each Afterlife’s Pantheon and everyone under them. The Royals and their court, the Noble’s and their Subordinates, the Knight’s and their Squires, the Undead Army’s, the Reaper Union’s, the Merchants, and all the formerly mortal souls that end up in each afterlife. They all fall under my jurisdiction.”

“I- I didn't even realize the Dead had such a massive society not- I mean I knew they have _a society_ ,” Nico says with an embarrassed blush and a fierce glare daring Adrian to contradict him. Adrian just raises his eyebrows, so Nico continues. “I've seen it myself and I’m studying the differences between Greek and Roman Underworlds each night on my Dad and Queen Persephone’s instance. And, I know there are more than two pantheons but I didn't realize they all,” Nico makes a wild hand gesture to encompass ‘Everything’ with both hands before interlocking his fingers and letting them clasp together. “-you know?”

“Interconnect and work together?” Adrian asks with an amused smile.

“Well, yeah. Sorry English isn't my best or my first language. I learned Italian, Greek, Latin, French, and German first. I forget the right word sometimes.” 

“I know the feeling. I was a demigod myself once.”

Nico perks up at that. “Really? When?”

“It was the 90’s,” Adrian says with an amused grin aimed at Nico before becoming lost in his memories. “and in a different Timeline. Things were... different. We certainly didn't have all this, eh, technology.” Adrian says looking around and kicking a broken and abandoned Stark-phone back into the rubbish pile.

“What, like, arcade games and computers?” Nico asks bewildered trying to imagine the modern world without its current technology.

“No,” Adrain says with a laugh. “We had arcades and computers. Laptops though, those things didn't become popular or at least commonplace until the late 2000s. Like we didn't have what do you call them, uh, Stark-phones and skyscrapers?”

“That's weird,” Nico says deep in thought trying to imagine New-York or any major city without skyscrapers before a thought hits him. “Wait, how did you call anyone? Did you at least have house phones?”

“Muggles had house-phones and flip-phones.” Adrian agrees with a nod “I think magicals only had the floo-system and owl-post though. I was seriously drugged-up by a group of magical terrorists for most of my childhood so it's all a haze for me. Especially after all these centuries. But from what I can remember _it sucked_. Muggles had the technology and magicals had, well magicals had magic. None of the worlds interact with each other. Magical children born to muggles or raised by muggles were left unchecked except when they left for school from age eleven to seventeen. Demigods we're left unclaimed. Well, unless they managed to reach Godhood like me, Neville, Luna, and the Twins.”

“Why?” Nico asks bewildered “I mean, it just sounds so barbaric. We’re still separate societies. Wars break out if we don't keep ourselves separated from the muggles. But, I know for a fact most magicals and demigods interact and we still incorporate muggle technology into our day to day life. Not to mention we have laws, schools, and shelters in place to protect magical and demigod children. I’m even living at a demigod camp since my mortal parent is dead and I'm only 16. From what you've said, your Home-Timeline, Gods that's weird to say, your Original-Timeline _didn't even have_ **_that_ **.”

“The way muggle Technology developed in that Timeline must have been off because Magic fried Technology anytime the two came into contact. As for the lack of schools and shelters for muggleborns and demigods I honestly don't know.” Adrian says shoving his hands into his jean pockets. “Those were the laws passed by the Living-Kings of various pantheons in my Original-Timeline. By the time I came into Godhood I was 17 and in shock to find both my parents not only alive but Gods from separate pantheons to boot. By the time I thought to ask about the laws in place eons had passed and the Timeline itself was crumbling. I was learning firsthand the basics of how to deal with the death of an _entire timeline_ and all the species dying or just going extinct while technically being the person _in charge_ of the entire cleanup. There just wasn't time for much of anything else.”

“Your Original-Timeline sounds awful.” Nico declares bluntly.

Adrian barks out a surprised laugh “Oh, it was. So, this demigod-camp of yours.”

“What of it?” Nico asks confused, wondering what his new friend is wondering about the camp.

“What’s it like?” Adrian asks as they lean against the alleyway’s walls. 

“What. Er- why?” Nico asks, bewildered by the change in topic and new train of thought.

“My siblings and I are crashing there till Hogwarts starts. We might even be spending the summers there, who knows.” Adrian says with a shrug “Thought it might be good to get to know a resident. Hear what it's actually like. Like do we need to find our own food? Because one of my siblings is still a demigod and Alex actually needs to eat so I’ll be finding us new accommodations.”

* * *

**Timeline:** 00169 **\--** **Location:** Midgard, Planet Earth, New York, Northeastern Long Island, Farm Road, Half-Blood Hill, Camp Half-Blood  
**POV:** Hela Lokidottir **\-- Titles:** Queen of Helheim Goddess of the Dead, Goddess of Death, Princess of Asgard, Princess of Jotunheim, etcetera. 

Every child of Lady Hecate, adopted or born, can find safety in the many Olympian demigod camps spread around the world and throughout various timelines. Until recently, however, they didn't actually have a place to call their own. Instead, they had to share a cabin with whoever would put them up for the night. The Greek Hecate cabin was a recent gift from the Olympians. Sadly the place is just… not up to par. For fucks sake the walls are painted purple and red. Everything is gaudy and horribly decorated. The entire cabin is an eyesore. 

Right now they're all redecorating the cabin with magic and the mist. The siblings argued over the paint colors and decorations for two days. Finally, on day three, yesterday night to be exact, they decided on a green, white, and gold color theme. The children of Loki and Hecate haven't bought or even transfigured any new furniture. Right now, they have more potions plants than any actual furniture. In fact, the living room more closely resembles a magical jungle. Thankfully they have a greenhouse next to the astronomy tower in the attic.

“So, who's the boy you're crushing on, little death?” Hela asks as they decorate the Hecate cabin in the American Greek Demigod camp. “And don't try and say you're not. I saw you staring after him at lunch like a lovesick puppy.”

“Ohhh, our baby brother finally has an actual crush?” Fenrir teases as he pulls out his wand and charms the living room ceiling to display the northern sky. They don't actually need the wooden sticks but they're going to need to get used to using the annoying things in public. 

“Has Death finally met his match?” Alex asks before cracking up at her own joke as Hadrian blushes bright red in embarrassment. 

“Nice one.” Jor laughs before falling off the gaudy pink and purple sofa and onto a giggling Sleipnir who's lying on the white sheepskin rug. The two just share a look before breaking into laughter again. 

“His name is Nico and he's a Prince,” Hadrian says in his best snotty voice. “He's even King Hades' son. Nico's King Hades’ heir actually. I’m not sure I actually have a shot now that I’ve had time to think about it.” Hadrian explains softly “You know how protective Hades is with all of us. He's probably even worse with his own kids.”

“Wow,” Fenrir says leaning against the gaudy red and purple walls. “You sure know how to pick ‘em, little bro.” 

“Hey, I’m sure you have a fighting chance,” Jor says reassuringly as he moves to finally begin changing the wall color to resemble a white-tan. “I saw your crush looking after you just when you looked away. All of lunch was basically us watching a bad rom-com.”

“Oh, you watch chick flicks now do you?” Hela teases. “Do they make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside?” she asks with a grin. “Do they make you happy?” she asks far more seriously.

“No, they make me nauseous and sick to my stomach.” Jor hisses out annoyed. “I always feel like I’ve eaten a bad egg when movie couples pretend to love each other and kiss. It's just so wrong. Who actually enjoys those things? I’m not saying don't watch them just know there're better options out there even for date nights.”

“Zombie movies for one.” Hadrian points out “Hell, even an old Disney film or a half-decent comedy is better than watching one of those things. I’m not against people who like them, I'm just saying most TV rom-com's feel like a bad lie.”

“I'm into action movies all the way but I’d never say no to classic Disney.” Alex points out from where she's texting on her Stark-phone. “Hey, can my boyfriend, Maggie, come over? His cousin Annabeth is with him. She can let him into the camp’s wards.”

“Isn't he like, ya know dead?” Jor asks confused before backing down at everyone's glares. “Right half of us are technically dead. Yeah, I don't see why not. Is he spending the night or do we need to arrange for him to join in on our fun at Hogwarts?”

“He's still deciding between coming or spending extra time with Annabeth. They hardly ever see each other.” Alex explains as she gets up off the gaudy red and pink couch and stretches her back. “I’m hoping to convince him to come along. He loves these types of games. I used to kill him once a week when we first started dating. This should re-spark our sex life much better though.” Alex says happily before darting out the door.

“Did anyone actually understand that?” Sleipnir asks hesitantly. “I mean… Can you die twice? Is that a thing and no one ever thought to tell me? ‘Cuz I really don't want to die in battle again. It's been a few centuries and I’ve just gotten used to being alive and all.”

“I mean… Madness does run in the family blood and in our powers.” Fenrir says equally hesitant and bewildered. 

“Guys chill out,” Hadrian scolds. “Alex lived in Valhalla before this remember? That place is an eternal battlefield and a fucking training ground for war. Alex was probably referring to the fact that if you die in the afterlife you just wake again. In Valhalla when you wake up you go on with your day and continue to train and fight.” he explains before taking a long gulp from his bottle of water. 

“I thought Alex lived in Boston, Massachusetts,” Fenrir says confused. “We had to pick her up from a Boston hotel. She had been living there for years.” Fenrir says bewildered before growling and saying; “I know I'm not wrong here, I distinctly remember that.”

“Yeah, but isn't she Italian?” Jor asks confused “Like, isn't her mortal father an Italian Lord and a wizard? So she's Italian born but Boston raised, right?”

“Boys! Di immortals, you're killing me.” Hela scolds while pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. “She came to America when she was alive and she died in a back alley near the homeless shelter that kicked her out for being gay. We picked her up in Boston since there's an entire hotel that serves as an entrance to Valhalla in Boston, Massachusetts. You should all know this. Honestly, how do you call yourselves Norse Gods?” Hela demands.

“Hey, look! Not everyone can remember where every embassy and safe-haven is. We have at least one on all the planets in all nine realms okay?” Fenrir defends while crossing his arms. “You and Hadrian only know about all these places and what they are since you both have to do so much paperwork on them,” Fenrir explains to Hadrian and Hela. “The rest of us only look for an embassy or a safe haven when we need one.”

“Oh,” Hela says now deep in thought.

“I hadn't thought about it that way,” Hadrian says slowly, now also deep in thought. 

* * *

**Timeline:** 00169 **\--** **Location:** Midgard, Planet Earth, New York, Northeastern Long Island, Farm Road, Half-Blood Hill, Camp Half-Blood  
**POV:** Alexander ‘Alex’ Faolan Fierro **\-- Titles:** Lord Fierro.

“So, they will spawn back to life like we did in Valhalla. So, this is basically just a lethargic way for all the Death Gods to work through their rage and huge vendetta on these mortal wizards? Like group therapy through murder. Is that even a thing?” Magnus Chase asks as they sit by the lake. Magnus is reading the informational book explaining the game. Alex thankfully thought to bring along on their date. 

“Don't know. Sounds like a real thing to me.” Alex muses as she munches on her grapes.

Maggie needs to be reassured he's not needlessly killing innocents. Sure some of these people are currently children but they're hardly innocents. They've helped a madman kill Alex’s own family after all. If Magnus has a problem with hurting psycho kids then he can just kill the adults on the list they were provided. It's not that hard. Alex honestly doesn't understand why Magnus is so hesitant to say yes. It’s the perfect vacation package and it's practically been gift-wrapped and handed to them on a silver platter. Sure they will need to attend school again but this time in a Scottish castle. Ilvermorny and Beauxbatons were both great wizarding schools but they were not in castles. 

“It seems to be some sort of weird team-building exercise and a family reunion for all the Death Gods and their families,” Magnus says pausing to turn the page of his book on the upcoming game before asking. “I take it Loki and Hecate invited you.” 

“Yeah, and now I’m inviting you as my plus one.” Alex agrees happily. 

“Can your team still fit me in?” Magnus asks as he sits the book down and moves to open the picnic basket he thoughtfully brought along. 

“Course!” Alex happily agrees while plucking a strawberry from the basket. “We were just down one. Now, they've upped the teams to seven team minimum and eight members max. So we’re short two members now instead of just one. So, you gonna come along with me and my family on vacation or what?” Alex asks Magnus as she lays her head in his lap and smiles up at her boyfriend. 

“Yeah, you were right. It sounds like a perfect vacation. It's practically a package deal with room and board.” Magnus agrees while placing a kiss on her lips. “We even get to work on our magic skills again and see another country.” Magnus says with a wide and happy smile “I just won't hurt any kids. They haven't done anything in this timeline yet from what I can tell. Well, nothing they couldn't have been coerced or tricked into doing anyway. As long as they still have a shot at redemption I won't hurt a kid.” 

“Fair enough.” Alex agrees happily. “Am I under the same rules?”

Magnus thinks it over “I’ll let you decide once we actually meet these kids. There's only three of them so it shouldn't be too hard to get a good read on their personalities.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer;  
> Hey everyone, CrystalAzul here! This is your regular reminder that I do not own Percy Jackson, Magnus Chase, Marvel, Harry Potter, nor anything else recognizable from a canon universe. As you can imagine I would be insanely rich if I did. I do own this fanfiction story as it is a product of my imagination and my creativity. I, however, am making no monetary profit from this fanfiction. I am merely playing in the created universes of those far more famous than myself. Don't copy to another site and don't use my ideas without asking and sourcing. I hope you enjoy reading my fanfiction, 'The Death Gods Guide'! 😀
> 
> WARNING; There will be Adult Content, Morbid Humour, Dark Comedy, Murder, Blood, Gore, Torture, and Violence in this fanfiction. This story’s mashed up crossover world and the characters in it will be OC. This is NOT the canon story, this is my fanfiction story. My story, my rules. Don't like, don't read.


End file.
